


Stay

by Snowhusky369



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anything else I can't think of, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, geishas, male geisha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Kenshin didn’t disappear at the end of the war by choice. Now he’s just a simple slave, sold from master to master to do as they command of him. When he’s sold to the owner of a geisha palace, he’s certain that his life is set in stone and that he will never get out of slavery. Until he met him, that is….Sanosuke was just out hanging out with friends and grocery shopping when he heard about the special sale going on. As he entered the ending of the auction, he watched as a boy with bright red hair was sold to the owner of a local geisha palace. He was only curious about the boy’s identity and past. He hadn’t thought he’d actually start to care for him. Until he met him, that is….Two paths clash in a story of pain, love, sadness and two souls who are meant to be separated forever. Or are they?
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Sagara Sanosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters! I wish I did but I don't! The only thing I do own is the story!  
> ~~~  
> If you don't like, don't read. I love commenters and their comments but not the ones who only know how to say harsh things.   
> *Note: Production will be slow. Mainly because I am pregnant and at the end of it. So baby can arrive any time. Thanks for your patience! <3*

Kenshin’s POV

_ Cold. He was so cold, tired, and battered. His body felt so heavy, his once strong and defined muscles now nothing by weak, useless, and soft. The door to his cell opened, the light stinging his eyes painfully. The chain, linked to cuffs clasped tightly around his wrists, was yanked hard, pulling him with it, and he stumbled to his feet, barely able to keep his balance at the sudden movements. The chain was pulled again and Kenshin was led out of the solitary cell and out onto the stone path, the sunlight pouring down him and warming his skin. Keeping his head down and violet eyes on the path, he followed obediently into a waiting carriage, sitting down on the floor beneath the seats. No matter where he was being taken, he knew from the deepest parts of his being that this was the last time he’d ever see this place. _

Sanosuke’s POV

_ “Kaoru, I’mma go to town today to meet with some friends. Need anything?” The sound of feet thudded down the wood flooring, heading straight for the brunette sitting on the steps. A girl appeared, long black hair tied up, blue eyes bright and cheery. “Here’s the grocery list!” she announced, thrusting the paper into the brunette’s hands. “You’ve got my purse and the money, right?” Sanosuke nodded quickly and Kaoru gave him another grin before her face grew serious and stern. “Don’t you  _ dare _ go using my money for gambling, Sanosuke! I mean it! We can’t afford to lose it all the time!” Sanosuke waved off the dark haired woman’s words, giving her a cheesy smile, and shoved the paper into his pocket, heading out on the dirt road to town, the woman following after to see him off. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters! I wish I did but I don't! The only thing I do own is the story!  
> ~~~  
> If you don't like, don't read. I love commenters and their comments but not the ones who only know how to say harsh things. 
> 
> *Note: Production will be slow. Mainly because I am pregnant and at the end of it. So baby can arrive any time. Thanks for your patience! <3*

Kenshin’s POV

Kenshin curled up against the cage he now resided in, his head low, red bangs shading his eyes and hiding them from the viewers.  _ Bidders _ .  _ Possible Masters _ . Both words made a shiver run down his spine and he closed his eyes, willing himself to think of anything else. Anything at all. A little girl ran by, kicking a small red ball, a white dog following close on her heels. The ball rolled up to thump lightly against his cage and he looked up, meeting the blue eyed gaze of the little girl. She stooped down and picked the ball up, hugging it close to her chest as she eyed him carefully. In response, he softened his expression, giving her a cheerful smile as well as waving at her, the chains on his wrists clicking lightly as he did so. The little girl let out a giggle and waved back before continuing on with her game.

Watching her leave, Kenshin let out a sigh, thinking of when the war first ended. Oh, how he had wanted to just get away from the thoughts of battle. He had dared to even hope that he would be able to start over again, have a family maybe. He’d always wanted to be surrounded by a bunch of children as they were so pure and innocent and always made his heart happy.

Looking around the small area, he looked at the other slaves, mostly women or children. A man caught his attention, greasy, fat, and obviously wealthy. He strolled from cage to cage, eyeing up the woman and little girls that huddled in their cages. His cold black eyes scanned the cages, finally coming to rest on Kenshin’s small face. 

Kenshin flinched, scooting himself as far back against the back of the cage as he could but that did nothing to deter the man from coming to him. He eyed the young man in the cage, his beady eyes peering down his body as if he could see right through Kenshin’s clothing. “How old are you, boy?” he asked, his voice husky and like chalk being drug down a chalkboard. When Kenshin didn’t answer, he grabbed a hunk of Kenshin’s red hair that was within reach and yanked him forward so that he could grab his chin.

Twisting his face from side to side, he looked at Kenshin’s face closely before his eyes settled on the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. “The scar hinders your looks but that’s alright. You’ve still got the right look and body for the job.” He shoved Kenshin back and turned his back on the startled man, walking away without a second look. And yet, Kenshin knew, with a painfully sinking heart, that he would be Kenshin’s master by the end of the day. 

Sanosuke’s POV

Whistling merrily, Sanosuke entered the Akabeko restaurant, waving at the group of friends sitting around a table. Slipping into a seat, he ordered some food and joined in on the conversation.

“By the way, Sano, had you heard?”

Sanosuke put down his chopsticks and looked at his friends, confused. “Heard what?”

“There’s a big slave sale going on today in town square. Apparently, one of the boys is very special. People say he looks like the spitting image of the Battosai. You can’t miss him. Red hair, violet eyes, and a small figure.”

At the mention of the manslayer, the brunette’s ears perked but he pretended to only have care, taking a sip of his gin.

“I might check it out when I’m shopping. Might not. There are tons of people who look like old government dogs and they turned out not being them. This kid could just have the same appearance.”

“I don’t think so, Sano,” the friend interjected. “They say he even has the cross shaped scar on his cheek. Just like Battosai’s.”

Sanosuke downed the rest of the contents in his bottle and stood, waving to the guys. “I still gotta get the groceries bought for tonight's meal. I’ll be seeing you guys again.”

Turning on his heel, he headed straight out of the restaurant and towards town square, certain to find out whether this man truly was the one and only manslayer or not. Arriving at the auction area, he had to push through a thick crowd of people in order to see and, as he raised his eyes to the stand, he allowed his heart to pick up. Surely that was  _ him _ , the manslayer.

A young man stood, chains clasped around his wrists and leading up to a metal collar around his neck. Bright red hair fanned out around his face, shoulders, and back like flames and his deathly pale face was being held up so that people could see him better. A cross-shaped scar sat etched on one of his cheeks, giving away his identity. Slipping his gaze up to the man’s eyes, he found himself flinching at the sunken, dull violet eyes, black bags hanging underneath both of them and telling of all the sleepless, horrible nights he had witnessed. Bruises and scars marred up his tiny, weakened pale body, his clothes just barely staying on.

The man’s eyes, currently staring at nothing in particular, moved and Sanosuke found himself meeting the gaze of this man, his heart leaping from his chest at the raw emotions that spilled out of the man’s gaze and into his own eyes and heart.

Kenshin POV

One by one, the other slaves were all taken away to be sold until Kenshin was the last one remaining. A man came and grabbed his chains, leading him through the maze of empty cages and onto a stage in front of a crowd of people. Instead of looking over the gathering crowd, he closed his eyes to allow calm wash over him. People started calling out biddings and he opened his eyes again, staring off into space as the world washed away around him. He could still feel his beloved’s hand as she placed it gently against his cheek, the smile on her lips showing him love that he had never had before. That night, he felt like he could fly with her by his side.

Coming out of the dream-like state, he turned his gaze, locking eyes with a spikey haired brunette wearing a red headband and a white fighting outfit. Brown eyes stared into his own violet eyes, their gaze locked and full of the emotions he felt as well as the brunette’s.

An absurdly high bid was shouted out, startling Kenshin out of the locked gaze, and he turned to see the man from early grinning nastily at him. Cowering back a little, he waited for more bids to be shouted out. None. Turning back quickly, he looked at the brunette with pleading eyes, begging for him to save him, but the man just simply shrugged back at him. Without any bidders, he was sold and he knew right then and there, as the fat man led him away, that his life was now at its worst. 


End file.
